Interviews with Caitlyn Taylor Love
Interview #1- found on JustJaredJr.Com JJJ: Hi Caitlyn. Can you tell us about your character, Izzy I'm In The Band? CTL: She is so cool. She's a very outgoing person; very edgy and loves music. She's obsessed with rock and roll. She's just a really fun girl, I love her. I relate to her so much, it's kind of crazy. We listen to the same kind of music; at least, I think we do. I think we have the same type of personality and of course, we're both friends with Logan Miller. (laughs) JJJ: What kind of music can we expect on the show? CTL: The music on the show lyrics are kind of silly but it's like heavy rock. It's definitely '80s rock and my kind of music is rock too. I love the '80s music. It's cool that I'm on a show where the music is something I like. JJJ: What is your favorite '80s band? CTR: There are so many! I could go on and on forever. I love Pat Benatar. I have this book of all the singles from the '80s and love to listen to that. JJJ: What did your past with pageants do for your career? CTL: The Miss Texas Pageant was alot of fun. I know a lot of people think that pageants are bad for girls and all that but it taught me so much. It taught me to have more self confidence and be able to speak in public. It makes it easier because you are on stage talking to thousands of people and gives you more self confidence. JJJ: What has your favorite episode that you've filmed so far? CTL: My favorite episode would have to be where I got to sing. I was trying to audition to get the bands old manager to like me. So instead of talking, I sing everything. That was so much fun. It would be so hard to go around singing everything in real life (laughs). JJJ: What do you like to do with your spare time? CTL: There's singing, obviously. I love to write music. I love swimming and paddle boarding. That is all I do. Music, work, write and paddle board. JJJ: We’ve heard that you were the girl who Punk’d Rihanna. What was your reaction when you heard it was going to be Rihanna? CTL: That was one of the coolest things I have ever done. I was 12 or 13 at the time and she was still huge at that time. I auditioned for Punk'd and didn't really know which episode or celebrity it was going to be. When I got there, I found out it was her and I freaked out. I had to keep telling myself not to say anything because it's all one take. It's crazy because I saw her again at the Cheesecake Factory at the Grove about a year later and she remembered me. She was like, 'Oh my gosh, you're so big now!' It was pretty cool for her to remember me. She is very sweet. JJJ: If you could take a vacation anywhere, where would you go? CTL: I want to go to Australia so bad. I don't have a reason, I just want to go. Either there or an island somewhere. Interview #2- found on Blog-Scholastic.Com Q''': Tell me about your character Izzy in I'm In The Band. '''Caitlyn: Izzy is a really fun character. She’s really funny and she's like an edgy rocker chick that loves music and she has a really awesome personality. She's just a really cool girl. She's really easy to get along with. Q''': Are you anything like her? '''Caitlyn: It's weird, because I get asked this a lot and she is seriously exactly like me. It's so funny. We're really into the same kind of things and the same kind of music and have the same personalities. It makes it a lot easier play her. Q: What's the most fun thing about being in the cast? Caitlyn: Probably being with all the guys. They're so chill. I'm the only regular girl on the show, so it's fun because I love hanging with the guys, and they make it really easy. It's a show that’s full of eighties rock, and I love that, so it's really cool. Q: The show will appeal to both boys and girls? Caitlyn: Oh yeah, totally. I know Disney XD is going more towards a male audience, but girls could totally watch it too. Logan’s so cute! Q''': Tell me about Logan. What do you like best about him? '''Caitlyn: Logan's awesome. He's really into music too, so I guess that's what makes me get along with him the most, and we kind of have the same personality. He helps me out with a lot of things. Like if I'm ever "Oh my gosh, I'm grounded." Or if I'm ever sad about something he always helps me. He's like my big brother. Q''': What's the funniest thing that happened on set? '''Caitlyn: I remember we were filming an episode where my arm got cut off. And one time I was totally in character and the fake arm didn't even fall off. It was just there still and then they were like, "Uh, the arm's still on." And I was like, "Oh I feel really stupid." Q''': Your arm gets cut off? '''Caitlyn: My fake arm gets cut off just for an episode. It's not a permanent thing, like I just have one arm. We were filming a horror movie episode and I was trying to do anything to get the director to notice me and put me in the movie. So I cut my fake arm off. Q''': What book do you think Izzy would recommend to her friends? '''Caitlyn: '''There's this book that I recently read in school and it's called Stargirl. Have you heard of it? It's so intresting how weird she is. You should totally read it. It's really good. It's about this girl who comes to school and she's so different that it weirds everyone out and I think it's so awesome. Not being afraid to be different. Once again Izzy's exactly like me. She's different too and she's not afraid to be different and she's not influenced when people are like, "Wow you're really weird. Why don't you dress like this and look like us and talk like us and act like us? She's totally different and that's just how Stargirl was. She wasn't afraid to be different and she wasn't afraid to dress differently or act differently or hang out with different people. I think other girls who are going through that would really enjoy it and not be afraid to be different. I'm a very weird person in real life too and I love it. '''Q: What do you mean weird? Caitlyn: Not weird as in "weird." I like being different and I like dressing differently and I like hanging out with people who you think "cool people" wouldn't hang out with. Meeting different people and just not fitting in with the "normal" crowd. I'm not really into cliques and I don't like it when people classify me as preppy or punk and rock. I'm just me. I don't know really how to explain it. Q: If you could be a member of any band what band would it be? Caitlyn: Really good question. If it was now I would probably say Paramore or Flyleaf, because they're really cool. But if it was the past I would say Queen or the Beatles and be the only girl in the band, because that'd be amazing. Interview #3- found on Blogspot.Com This is found on the blog of @jimmiriyiagoodley. Jimmiriyia: How did it feel being in MTV's show, "Punk'd" where you were involved in a prank on Rihanna? What did you like about the prank? Caitlyn: I LOVED IT!!! I liked hanging out with Ashton and meeting Rihanna.... my favorite part about the prank was how flipped out she got. laughs Jimmiriyia: That sounds really fun and totally awesome! Caitlyn: It was! Jimmiriyia: Is there anything that you like or admire about your I'm in the Band Character, Izzy Fuentes? How did you react when you found out that you were in the show? Caitlyn: I like how shes just herself all the time. Shes always dorky and doesn't care what people think about her. Oh and I love her style too. I freaked out when I heard I was part of the show! (Caitlyn laughs) Jimmiriyia: I like her style too! Her clothes are very amazing when you look at it. Jimmiriyia: How was America's got Talent? What did you do? Caitlyn: I sang! It was pretty awesome and amazing! Jimmiriyia: Come to think of it Caitlyn, I did see you on America's Got Talent! You have such an amazing voice just like your personality. Jimmiriyia: How did you first become an actress? What was your big break? Caitlyn: America's Got Talent was my big break! I got an agent from there and then got to audition for I'm in the Band! Jimmiriyia: Thats so cool, Caitlyn!!! Well thank you so much for the interview and your time. Keep it up on all that great acting. I bet you will have something amazing in store for all of your fans! Interveiw #4- found on PixieMagazine.Com Pixie: Tell us about ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN and your character, Ava. Caitlyn Taylor Love: USM is so amazing. It's going to be an amazing animated show. Plus, I get to do it with one of my best friends Miller. My character is awesome. She's really tough, super edgy and kind of bossy sometimes. She's the only girl. She kind off bosses everyone around, tells everyone what to do. She's definitely the tough one and I think the smartest one. She's really cool. Logan plays Nova and he seriously is exactly like Logan is in real life. He's just crazy and always the one pulling the pranks! Pixie: What are you excited most about the show for the fans? CTL: I'm excited for it to come out and to see how it looks. The animation is just insane. It's so awesome. I've never really done any other animated stuff so it's really cool just to hear my voice. I'm stoked to hang out with my family and watch it and check it out with my little brother! Pixie: What's it like filming animation as opposed to real life? CTL: It's so fun. It's definitely way different. So different, because you kind of have to portray your emotion through just your voice. You're standing in front of this mic and you can't really move around, move your body or anything. It's a little different but it's really fun. Once you get the hang of it, it's so cool. The whole cast is awesome, so they make it easier! Pixie: How did you get started in the business? CTL: It's a kind of a long story. I got started with music. All I really wanted to do was sing and all that fun stuff. Then I think acting just kind of came along with it and it was just a new love that I found and it was awesome. I got to meet a lot of new people and I couldn't picture myself doing anything else now. Pixie: Tell us about your music career. Is that what you want to do more of? CTL: Acting never came to my mind. Music is my passion. It's something I'll never stop doing, so I'm still writing and working with a lot of other artists and writers. It's really cool and I'm having really good time with it. I'm focusing on this acting thing right now, but still for sure working on my music and my album. Pixie: Who are some of your musical inspirations? CTL: Queen is my favorite band of all time, Freddie Mercury's vocals are insane! Joan Jett, Janis Joplin all that fun stuff! Pixie: Who would be your acting inspirations? CTL: That's hard! Probably George Clooney just so my mom could come with me because she's crazy like that! So I'd want to be able to say I did that!